Mayor Anderson
Mayor Anderson(right) was a supporting character in the 1991 natural horror/monster film Alligator 2: The Mutation. He was the mayor of the town where the mutant alligator had its spree of terror and the partner of local tycoon Vincent Brown until moments before the latter murdered him. Background Little is known of Anderson's past, other than that he married and had a daughter named Sherri. He became the mayor of the town and very good friends with Clarence Speed] and Detective David Hodges, the former of whom he asked to be Sherri's godfather. At some point his wife apparently died, as the film implied it was just him and his daughter. Alligator 2: The Mutation Mayor Anderson made his debut in the film at a meeting with Vincent Brown and his investors, later appearing at the his countryclub on wrestling night, where his friend David Hodges of the police force called him out and told him about the presence of a man-eating alligator, asking him to cancel Brown's weekend plans for the lake area. However, under Brown's pressure, Anderson ordered officer Rich Harmon to place Hodges under house arrest. He was found by his daughter, Sherri, who he told to go home after she began to act concerned about him, but she refused and said she would leave when he did. Later, he appeared at the police station, angrily questioned by his friend Chief Clarence Speed about Hodges and asking for twenty-four hours, but agreeing to only noon the following day. As Sherri arrived, he asked what happened as, due to a reportor, she was all over the news, being casually answered. Later, at Vincent Brown's residence, He shook hands with Hawk, the professional alligator hunter summoned by Brown, later helping Hodges save him from the mutant alligator. Leaving with Brown, he was shocked when the latter had his right-hand man wreck Chief Speed and kill him. When they arrived at the lake area, distraught, Anderson talked with Brown on a ferris wheel and, realzing he was wrong to have ever helped him and that what he and Brown envisioned was very different, told him he would see him punished for what he did to Speed. At that moment, Brown pulled a pistol from his coat and murdered Anderson, with him admitting beforehand that they both deserved to die. When Sherri later saw him, she cried for his loss and Brown himself was later devoured by the mutant alligator, which Hodges blew up. Skills Anderson was very skilled in his job as mayor, proven by the fact he kept it so long and in his being trusted by everyone. As mayor, he was one of the most powerful men in the city and the most powerful member of the town council, able to make any polical decision final. Personality Mayor Anderson cared very much about his city and the people in it, helping Vincent Brown to build his empire, which he envisioned with homes and happy families. He loved his daughter, Sherri, very much, as she did him, and was good friends with both Chief Clarence Speed and Detective David Hodges, the former of whom he asked to be Sherri's godfather. He even turned against Brown when he had Speed murdered, feeling more value for their friendship than loyalty to Brown, which prompted the latter to murder Anderson. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Deceased